


Unexpected

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Community: hermione_ldws, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: A gruelling day has interesting consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine. The line "I should know better than to touch the fire twice" is taken from the Kelly Clarkson song "Maybe", which was the prompt for this challenge.

He’s watching me from across the room.

I’m pretending not to notice, but his piercing gaze is a persistent distraction, and once again I berate myself for breaking down in his presence.

These are stressful times, and yesterday was particularly gruelling, but still—

There can be no excuse for letting down your guard, especially—

He’s a Slytherin, a Death Eater’s son, the worst kind, or so they say.

Even Malfoy and Parkinson have taken to avoiding him, and yet—

I keep wondering what makes them all so dead certain, so unwavering in their conviction.

Evidence and logic don’t seem to support the Death Eater theory.

He held me, a Muggleborn, when I cried and this morning, he sent me an unsigned note enquiring if I was feeling any better.

Last night, he saw me at my most vulnerable, but didn't seize the opportunity to cause harm by either words or actions.

And he’s nice and smart, as far as I can tell.

Still—

I should know better than to touch the fire twice.

I get burned so easily.

Some say I take relationships too seriously, and maybe that’s true when you consider how long it took me to get over Ron.

Besides, I have my grades to worry about.

I shouldn’t be letting my thoughts drift to—

Theodore Nott. He's still staring at me.

Bugger.

I finally look up. Smiling, he makes an L gesture with his index finger and thumb.

Library.

I find myself smiling back and I don't know why I nod, exactly, but I do.

He gets up and strides out of the room, his head held high. People don't pay him much attention and I get the impression he prefers it that way.

He’s smarter than Malfoy, and also quite wealthy, apparently, but I’ve yet to hear him boast about either.

I count to a hundred before I take my leave.

He's waiting for me.

"Thanks for coming," he says.

I smile. "No problem. What is it?"

"I’ve heard there's some sort of secret Defence Class being taught."

I frown and wonder if this is a trick after all.

"How does one go about joining?" he asks.

I blink in astonishment.

"I'm not my father," he says evenly, “and you shouldn’t go by rumours to judge someone, Hermione.”

Always Hermione. Never Granger. And I think maybe I should have known.

"We can talk to Harry, if you'd like?" I suggest.

He nods. “And there’s something else.“

"Yes?"

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“On a date?”

He nods. “Or are you presently seeing someone?”

"No," I say quickly. "No one."

"Excellent. So, what do you say?"

“Um, yes.“

"Good. So let's go and find our local hero and get this over with, shall we?"

He silently follows me to Gryffindor, and I'm beginning to understand why his peers shun him.

He's smart, mysterious and completely unpredictable, and I have to admit, he rather intrigues me.


End file.
